Like A Sleeping Dream Told Me
by EnchantedWorlds
Summary: Prompt fill on Martinskifanfiction s tumblr: Lydia surpresses a scream, when she foresees Stiles death. Inspired by the 3b promo. ALSO POSTED ON AO3
1. Chapter 1

Author´s note: I wrote this in about an hour and a half last night, as a prompt fill on martinskifanfiction´s tumblr. The prompt was that Lydia suppresses a scream when she foresees Stiles´ death, which is what I tried to write. I might fix any typos later, and if you want me to continue you can always ask.

It barely makes sense inside Lydia´s head, but somehow she has managed to not be completely freaked out every time she wakes up wailing anymore. Which really does not make sense at all, because she should have every right to be freaking out about it right? Logic tells her that anyway. But after it had happened a few times, it was like a switch flipped inside her head, and her head was completely clear, well for a few minutes anyway. When people started getting killed again, she quickly calculated that if she did nothing, she had about ten minutes before going into some sort of trance. If she fought it off, she usually had a bit longer.

Lydia got out of bed, knowing that she had to move. There was no way, she was going out on a body hunt with Stiles just dressed in the purple nightdress, even though Lydia was sure, Stiles sadly wouldn´t have minded at all. Speaking or rather thinking of Stiles, she had better call him. He usually took her where ever she needed to go, after she had wailed. Lydia typed the number, and waited a few minutes without anything happening. Stiles seemed to have horrible timing, but then again he could use a night of sleep, he didn´t seem to have gotten a lot of those lately.

She leaned against the dresser for a moment, when she felt the first aftershock hit her. She hadn´t noticed them the first few times, but that was probably because she hadn´t really known what exactly she was doing. It felt like a wave of heat hit her, and she practically clawed the dresser, if she´d had claws anyway. Her head felt like it was being ripped apart, when she saw the few flashes she usually did. Apparently her inner banshee needed a few clues. Lydia just wished, it didn´t hurt that much.

Lydia stumbled further towards the dresser, when the full impact of her flashes hit her. Derek´s apartment, she recognized it from the one time she had been there, before the werewolf and his moody sister had skipped town. Her vision blurred and her already dimly lighted room faded into one blur of purple. In the next flash she moved towards the body, and there was something oddly familiar about it. Then in the next flash it hit her exactly why, and Lydia bit her lip to hold back a scream. Not a banshee wail, she only did those once, but a scream. Because despite the lack of light in the apartment, Lydia knew exactly who was lying on the ground beneath the window.

It wouldn´t stop, the flash refused to stop. They usually did after a few seconds, but this one seemed to last forever in comparison. Lydia held back a sob, and begged inside her blurry head that the flash would end. When it finally did fell numbly back towards the dresser, and the tears were streaming down her cheeks. Then she felt it, that little feeling in the back of her head, that would soon consume her mind completely. She had gotten better at holding it back, and she knew that she could keep herself together long enough to call Scott and possibly even to drive to Derek´s apartment. But she had to hurry, so she decided to call Scott while hurrying into her car.

"Lydia?" the werewolf asked groggily from the other end of the line. He was clearly confused, because she was calling him in the middle of the night. Lydia wondered why he hadn´t heard her wailing. "Something wrong?"

"There´s," she couldn´t say dead body, as much as she had denied it Stiles was a friend, and she didn´t give up on her friends that easily. "-someone out there." Lydia pressed the speeder and drove quickly down the street.

"Yeah, I heard your wail," Scott said, still clearly really wanting to sleep. "Don´t you usually do the body hunting with Stiles?" Lydia bit her lip, and tried to concentrate on forming a response when her vision and head blurred again.

"Can´t," was the only word she could get out of her mouth, as she clenched the wheel in her hands. Scott didn´t reply, and it was clear to her why Scott left the doing things while sleep deprived to Stiles. Lydia´s hands were shaking, and the car made a swing. She had to both form a response again, and not hit a tree with her car. "It´s Stiles." On the other end of the line all she heard was shuffling of sheets, and Scott starting to run.

"Where?" Scott asked her, once he had probably gotten downstairs. But Scott´s voice was the only one she could make out clearly, she thought she might have heard Isaac complain in the background. Lydia stumbled out of the car, not really thinking that she had actually managed to keep it away for this long. Her vision tunneled on the building´s door, and she tried to run towards it, partly because of the banshee, partly because Lydia really needed to figure out if he was still alive. Because one time they had almost made it, and Lydia had felt her heart break like she hadn´t let it since Jackson left. She wasn´t going to let it happen again if she could help it, and Lydia Martin was planning to help it. She had to, and rushes forward. Lydia managed to open the door just before the feeling, that had been growing bigger and bigger since she had seen the flashes, finally overwhelmed her, and Lydia grew completely numb, and her mind blank but the banshee senses. She continued in a much slower and calmer pace towards the body she had come here to find.

She had an odd feeling in her chest, like the girl that the banshee pushed to the back of her mind, had cared about the person that this body was. Maybe he was one of the girl´s friends. The banshee just stopped beside the body, once she had found it, she could never really move. It was like she was frozen to the ground, it varied if the girl returned to her consciousness or not right away. The girl had gotten better at controlling her, but the banshee was also good at winning. But today she sank back into her own special corner of the girl´s mind. For some reason the banshee didn´t feel like trying to win today, but let the girl have her body out with no complains.

Lydia felt like she had been woken from a hazed dream, the same way she always did after having found a body. When she sat down beside him, it was worse than the flashes had let her think it was. But when she placed her hand on his heart, she couldn´t describe the rush of relief when he was still alive. Not exactly in good shape or even okay, but he was alive, and that was all that mattered to Lydia right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I obviously don´t own Teen Wolf. All rights belong to the rightful owners.

Earlier

_Stiles Stilinski rested his chin in his hands and tried to focus his eyes on the blackboard in front of him. He suppressed a yawn and blinked a few times. All he really wanted was to go home and sleep for the rest of his life, but at the same time that was the only thing he really shouldn´t do. He hadn´t had a proper night of sleep since he, Scott and Allison had given their lives looking for the Nemeton 3 weeks before. _

_He can feel Scott looking at him, and Stiles pretends to ignore it. If he makes it through History, he just has to make it through English and then he can get home. When he gets home, he can busy himself with research and try to avoid falling asleep. Because every time he does fall asleep he regrets it. Every time he wakes up covered in sweat trying to shake nightmares from his head. And convincing himself that it´s just his imagination becomes increasingly harder every time. So even though his head feels blurry, he continues to look at the blackboard and follow the lesson on the French revolution. _

_Stiles managed to keep his attention on the teacher through out the rest of the class, without anything horrible happening. When the bell rang, he hurried out of the classroom and past Scott. Scott shot him a worried look, but Stiles didn´t want to bother him. He had more than enough problems on his own, and Stiles didn´t want to add to them. _

_He started to walk down the corridor headed for English, but his head felt like it was being banged against the wall, and his heart was pounding in his chest. Stiles tried to walk faster but the whole corridor felt like it was wobbling under his feet. Which was definitely just something inside his head, but that didn´t help how crazy he felt. Because that was exactly how he felt, crazy._

_Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, and despite the fact that it was a gentle soft hand, and not exactly one from a nightmare, he jumped in surprise. But then he realized it was Lydia, and it was like the ground stopped wobbling and his head hurt a little less. He didn´t know how she did that, but it was like that every time he was around her after the eclipse. _

"_You okay?" Lydia asked him, with the same worried look Scott had had. Her hair was loose and falling down across her shoulders. _

"_Yeah," Stiles replied, he was better now anyway. Lydia shot him a glare, and he knew that she didn´t believe him. She still had her hand on his arm, but he didn´t think that she had noticed it. _

"_How much have you slept?" And then Stiles was completely certain, that she didn´t believe him. Stiles just shrugged, and he did notice that Lydia rolled her eyes. "Well obviously not enough." _

"_I´m fine," Stiles tried to assure her. He began to walk, he really did need to get to English class. Stiles had already skipped more than a few classes in English, and although he could keep up, he didn´t want to skip too many. _

"_No you´re not," Lydia cut him off, and followed him. Her hand locked around his wrist again, and this time Stiles followed her without asking questions. _

….

"Ly-Lydia?" Stiles murmured under his breath, as Lydia tried to get him up. Her heart was still pounding in her chest, and she didn´t know how, but she had a horrible feeling about this. Perhaps it was the banshee who knew, perhaps it was just Lydia. But she had a bad feeling that whatever had attacked Stiles was still there. She managed to get him to sit, and shushed him when he lead out a pained sound. "Lydia," his voice barely above a whisper. "Lydia what happened?"

"I don´t know yet," Lydia admitted bluntly, her gaze darted across Derek´s apartment, the bad feeling just wouldn´t leave her. To be honest it worried her quite a bit, and she swallowed hard. "But I need to get you out of here. Put your arm around my shoulder." Stiles stared at her in confusion, and Lydia shot him a glare.

"You´re hurt," she told him with a snap. "You can support yourself on me." Stiles still looked dazed, but at least seemed to have gotten her intention. His long arm was soon after loosely wrapped around her shoulder, and Lydia tried to get up. But still exhausted from her wail, and with Stiles who could just barely keep his footing, it proved to be more difficult than she had initially thought it would be. But on third or fourth attempt they did actually succeed, and Lydia couldn´t help smiling to Stiles.

Now all they had to do, was get out of Derek´s apartment. On fourth floor, with just stairs down. Lydia silently cursed Derek for his bad choice of living place. But then again as far as she knew, this place easily beat the other places he had lived. That wouldn´t make it easier to transport Stiles down though. They continued to move towards the door, but she practically had to drag Stiles. Although he was trying to make it easier for her.

It suddenly dawned on Lydia, that Scott and Isaac should be here by now. But at least she hadn´t needed them yet. That was always something, with the luck they were usually having. So encouraging Stiles to continue with her, they were now at the staircase in the apartment. Lydia could feel the metal under her fingers. It continued upwards and turned, so she guessed it was the staircase.

"Lydia," Stiles whispered from where he was leaning against her. "I think we really need to get out of here." Lydia froze, and it suddenly felt like her head was pounding. She rubbed a hand against her temple, and made a realization. Both her and Stiles´ eyes locked on another dark corner of the apartment. Something growled, something not at all small. It was a deep growl, but somehow it made Lydia grit her teeth. Her head was pounding stronger now, than it ever had, and Lydia slowly realized that whatever was in that corner, wasn´t a werewolf and probably not something she would want to stick around to meet. The problem was just how they were going to get out of this.

….

Usually Scott McCall wasn´t very confused. It was true that he often ended up in situations, where he had no idea what he was doing. But the heightened werewolf senses, that had been increased a second time when he became an Alpha, usually meant that he wasn´t confused.

But when he and Isaac stopped outside the Hales´ home before they left, Scott was confused. Lydia´s car was there, and he counted enough on her banshee senses to know that if Lydia had come here to find Stiles, he had to be here. But he couldn´t smell either of their scents, and after he had asked Isaac, it turned out Isaac couldn´t either. It seemed like something was covering it, but what could it be?

As they ran into the building, they couldn´t hear anything either. That could either be a good or a very bad sign. They continued their run up the stairs, but didn´t turn the lights on. For what Scott knew, the building was mostly abandoned, and the Hales´ apartment, had practically been the only one where somebody actually lived. Which had been convenient, for all the pack meetings, and the fights with the Alphas that had happened, while the Alpha Pack was still in town.

The door to the apartment wasn´t locked. Scott wondered for a moment how Stiles had gotten in, when he noticed that the door had been ripped open, and whatever had done that had broken the lock. It was clearly done by something a lot stronger than a human being. That meant it couldn´t be Stiles. The question was just what Stiles was doing here. When Scott didn´t do anything, Isaac just shrugged and pushed the door open.

Since Scott wasn´t transformed it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the mostly dark room. The first figure he could make out was Lydia, mostly because she was muttering under her breath. It had to be to Stiles who looked to be leaning heavily against her. A sting of worry for his best friend shot through him, but Scott pushed it to the back of his mind. That was when he noticed the growl, and Isaac pushed him to the side.

Scott heard his own claws scratch against the floor, and quickly got to his feet. Then he lunged forward to attack the thing. Whatever thing it was. But they could figure that out later. God, he was starting to sound like Derek sometimes. Scott made a mental note to work on that, while he narrowly avoided a huge paw.

….

Author´s note: So this took a while, I am really sorry about that. But first I needed to outline the story, and then the ending of this chapter kept bothering me. I am still not sure how great it is, but I guess this is the best possible version. If it helps chapter 3 is already half done.


End file.
